eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Shir Habatlanim
|year = 1987|semiplace = --|semipoints = --|position = 8th|points = 73|previous = Yavo Yom|next = Ben Adam}} Shir Habatlanim was the Israeli entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1987 in Brussels performed by actor-comedians Datner & Kushnir. It is a knock-about comedic song featuring the two performers dressed as the Blues Brothers. The song caused quite a bit of controversy in Israel, a culture minister threatened to resign if the song was sent to Brussels. It did, but his threat remained unfulfilled. The lyrics describe the daily routine of an idle loafer, evidently unemployed, who wakes up in the morning at 10 a.m., and who cannot see the sun because the shutters, and then a block of buildings impedes his view. It describes his routine of making coffee and smoking, and feeding the birds so that they come and sing the Lazy Bums' Song. It then describes how the lazy guy directs his dog to do the grocery errands, before going for a walk with the dog (accompanied with a pantomimed lifted-leg gesture), and then at the end of the day, having his view of the moon blocked by the buildings. At the contest, it was performed second following Norway and preceding Austria. At the close of voting, it finished in 8th place with 73 points. Lyrics Hebrew= Nu vakasha Kol boker ani mit'orer be'erech sh'ot ha'eser Rotse lir'ot hashemesh, hatrisim ktsat mastirim Poteach hatrisim velo ro'e hashemesh Ki et hashemesh mastirot shurot shel binyanim Ose li kos kafe umadlik li hasigarya Yotse el hamirpeset lefatseach gar'inim Hatsiporim yordot ha'atsitsim shel hamirpeset Umefazmot iti et shir habatlanim Hupa hule hule hule... hupa hupa hule hule... Hupa hule hule hupa pa... Hupa hule hule... hupa hupa hule hule... Hupa hule hule hupa pa... Bish'ot hatsohoraim sholeach et hakelev Im sal asui mikash liknot li mitsrachim Kshehu chozer, ani mechin lishneinu tsohoraim Ki hatsiporim achlu et kol hagar'inim Pit'om ani shome'a tsiltsul, dofkim badelet Poteach et hadelet, nichneset hashchena Sho'elet benimus she'im ze lo yafri'a Hi tefazem iti et hahupa'le sheli Hupa hule hule hule... hupa hupa hule hule... Hupa hule hule hupa pa... Hupa hule hule... hupa hupa hule hule... Hupa hule hule hupa pa... Achar-hatsohoraim yotse li im hakelev Lish'of ktsat avir bapark michuts la'ir Hatsiporim afot me'usharot el hashamaim Ani nishkav al hasafsal, choshev al hachaim Ani chai li bimtsi'ut kol-kach nehederet Soche bema'arbolet shel yam bli de'agot Lo mevin ech efshar lichyot hayom acheret Venirdam ayef merov hamachshavot Hupa... Hupa hole... hole hupa... Hupa hole... hole hupa... hole hupa... Hayareach kvar ole, hine magi'a laila Rotse lir'ot yareach, hatrisim ktsat mastirim Poteach hatrisim velo ro'e yareach Ki et yareach mastirot shurot shel binyanim Hupa hule hule hule... hupa hupa hule hule... Hupa hule hule hupa pa... Hupa hule hule... hupa hupa hule hule... Hupa hule hule hupa pa... Hupa hule hule hule... hupa hupa hule hule... Hupa hule hule hupa pa... Hupa hule hule... hupa hupa hule hule... Hupa hule hule hupa pa... Hupa hule... hole hupa... mitbatlim Hole hupa... |-| Translation= Come on already, please Each morning I wake up at around ten I want to see the sun, the shutters are blocking the view I open the shutters and I can't see the sun Because the sun is blocked by rows of buildings I make myself a cup of coffee and light a cigarette I go out to the balcony to crack open some seeds The birds come down to the plants of the balcony And sing with me the bums' song Hupa hule hule hule... hupa hupa hule hule... Hupa hule hule hupa pa... Hupa hule hule... hupa hupa hule hule... Hupa hule hule hupa pa... At around noon I send the dog With a basket made of straw to buy me some groceries When he comes back, I make us both lunch Because the birds have eaten all the seeds Suddenly I head a ring, someone's knocking at the door I open the door, the neighbour comes in She asks politely, if it's no bother To sing with me my hupa'le Hupa hule hule hule... hupa hupa hule hule... Hupa hule hule hupa pa... Hupa hule hule... hupa hupa hule hule... Hupa hule hule hupa pa... In the afternoon I go out with the dog To get some air in the park on the city outskirts The birds fly happily towards the sky I lay back on the bench, thinking about life I'm living in such a wonderful reality I'm swimming in a whirlpool of a sea with no worries I don't understand how anyone can live differently nowadays And I fall asleep, tired of all the thoughts Hupa... Hupa hole... hole hupa... Hupa hole... hole hupa... hole hupa... The moon is already rising, the night is coming I want to see the moon, the shutters are blocking the view I open the shutters and I can't see the moon Because the moon is blocked by rows of buildings Hupa hule hule hule... hupa hupa hule hule... Hupa hule hule hupa pa... Hupa hule hule... hupa hupa hule hule... Hupa hule hule hupa pa... Hupa hule hule hule... hupa hupa hule hule... Hupa hule hule hupa pa... Hupa hule hule... hupa hupa hule hule... Hupa hule hule hupa pa... Hupa hule... hole hupa... doing nothing Hole hupa... Video Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1987 Category:Israel Category:20th Century Eurovision